guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Only made it thru February though... >< (T/ ) 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Now that's your second archive. Now you just need more people posting irrelavent stuff like skuld's talk page and you'll have tons of archives :)!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, as you can see I started a long irrelevant post on Skuld's talk page with some obscure comment about Microsoft Word...then it got a little out of hand...lol. I think Skuld just invites conversation that way ;) I bet if I was an admin I'd get a lot more irrelevant posts, too. Seems to come with the job. I notice you don't have an archive >.> (T/ ) 02:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::well that's because for one, I haven't been on wiki that long; and two... I'm not an admin; and three... I rarely participate in idle conversation which tends to ward off comments unrelated to wiki. Plus yeah I think it's Skuld's personality that just invites all kinds of people to comment there to death. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh I also try not to be controversial... that helps with decreasing comments :-D --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:14, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Me, controversial? I'm shocked - shocked! - to hear you say that... ;) I dun think I've been here much longer than you (can't remember). Actually I am surprised you don't get more comments because you vote quite frequently - most other constant voters get plenty comments (User:NightAngel comes to mind). Thou I guess it's because you keep most of your arguments to buildpages, which is good. :D (T/ ) 02:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Plus when I do argue, I keep it at a minimum... I remember certain cases when Nightangel got banned for that. lol. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Grumble. Yeah, so do I. :) And you know, the more people I meet, the more I think Skuld is not THAT bad. NightAngel 07:21, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: Yeah it's really hard not to go off on some of these people that keep making mending warriors or sins or other builds equally bad and say that it pwns!!!! Sometimes I just keep my self from typing in some really bad builds for fear of getting into a long winded argument. Yeah I didn't think skuld was "that" bad... and come next expansion the builds section is gonna need his help again.--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:43, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I would not mind having his help in the Builds section now >.> (T/ ) 22:46, 26 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Lucky No. 3! (T/ ) 12:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Archived again, number 4. Yayzorz. (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) 5th archive. (T/ ) 23:30, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :If you don't archive this section, it'll take less and less each time... --50x19px user:Zerris 02:41, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::You're not helping either ;) (T/ ) 02:43, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Hitlist Sign It Now. Don't worry, GWiki Mafia is much less bloody than those Italians. (T/ ) 06:35, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :User: Example is a liar. He DOES have contributiions, contrary to the notice on his page.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:38, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Fist of Balthazar.jpg Thank you for uploading Image:Fist of Balthazar.jpg. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:32, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :GuildWiki:Image attribution project :I was just coming to tell you the same thing :) And 84.13.251.42 - you don't need to be so formal. This is a wiki. We're a community ^_^ :Entropy, there's a template you can use. And you need another archive. You're up to 41kb. :P --Wizardboy777 17:23, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::You must be kidding? It should be totally obvious that I just Photoshopped this: into this . So does it really need copyright info etc? Sure I'll do it anyways, but this seems a bit silly >.> (T/ ) 20:13, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::wow, nicely done! I thought that it was some copyrighted picture of a lizard punching the ground with it's fist (then again I've barely ever seen Earthbind, let alone it's icon) --Gimmethegepgun 20:59, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Well, I don't understand how the template works (code needs some fixes!) but is that how it should look when you're done with attribution? (T/ ) 21:18, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :If there are problems with the templates please write the error up on their template talk page and i will fix it or someone else can. -- Xeon 02:47, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, wait for all the documentations and templates, no point jumping before then. -- Xeon 03:00, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yes there is, we've all been terribly selfish and I feel approbations need to be made immediately. What's an image worth, anyways, if it's not being used for the betterment of GuildWiki? This is not a social networking site. It's one thing to have a userpage full of screenshots, skillbars, profession icons, userboxes, templates, etc etc. But all those are perfectly, 100% legal since they only use GWiki's materials. Almost anything else, unless you created it yourself, is simply a self-indulgent abuse of GWiki's till-now lax policies. I feel sorry for all those potential artists and others who may have suffered for our hedonistic actions. (T/ ) 03:03, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Invited You are invited to participate, in the new SoW, chosen by Cheese Slaya. Good luck and have fun :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:46, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :'Twould be nice if the SoW was on an Elite I actually have and use, like Expel Hexes. :( But those are all the "good and common" ones, so meh. (T/ ) 19:36, 13 May 2007 (CDT) WAR! Hey you should join in here and have fun with the carnage! I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity first though --Gimmethegepgun 15:03, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I vote for Skuld, but I won't join in since I have already given up on the Secondary articles, and the Primary guides need lots of work too. It is pretty hard to write serious, factual articles besides listing the obvious, ex. "Warrior has best DPS", "Ele is often used on support builds", "Monk should almost always carry condition/hex removal", etc. That is too general though and not really worth an article. (T/ ) 19:15, 13 May 2007 (CDT) sorry about making you redo the images Sorry for changing the tag to screenshot and making you change them all again, >_>. -- Xeon 00:22, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Hey, you went and redid a whole bunch of mine before, so I say we call it even, eh? :) (T/ ) 18:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Requested A LAME note has been requested at Talk:Healing Burst, but I'm not feeling too well and can't really think of what to put in it. You mind taking this one? :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Dealt with it, I don't think it warrants a tag, but you're welcome to try and find good reasons why if you want. (T/ ) 19:11, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Example He should be on the hitlist for lying under oath. There's a big notice that says he has no contributions, but if you look, he DOES have tehm!:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:19, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Wait, but he's already on there, and you already pointed that out... :S (T/ ) 21:29, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Pfft, we all know Entropy is the real nubcake around here :p It seems a bit complicated, but I will give it a shot I guess. Being a bigger undertaking than fake skills or builds or whatnot, I hope you don't mind a long wait... (T/ ) 21:29, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::Don't worry...designing a guild hall is a big thing:P— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:34, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :::*senses His Holy Name being invoked* --50x19px user:Zerris 22:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:36, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: :) Muhahaha vandalism! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:05, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Contest Meh, thought this would be fun. The goal is to find a mystery message I have hidden somewhere on either PvX or Guild Wiki. Using clues I have hidden, you can find the message. Just something to do if you are bored, which I am sure you are :p. First Clue is on my PvX Page, look careful nd you'll find it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:02, 28 May 2007 (CDT)